Inconforme con mi destino
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Un jacob inconforme con el destino que la impronta elijio para el -Si lastimas a mi hija mueres -Yo no te amo Renesmee -Te entiendo Jake -Si no eres mio no seras de ella
1. Introducción

Bueno esto empezó siendo otra cosa pero escribiendo decidio hacer lo que quizo y tomo forma, era un One shot pero, ahora me parece mas una introducción, si gusta la sigo.

Aclaracion: Seguimiento de Amanecer, Nessie adolecente.

JakexLeah

Me levante con una sonrisa en la cara, pase muy bien la noche junto a la mujer que amo, entregándonos mutuamente en cuerpo y alma.

La vida me sonreía, yo soy feliz, con ciertos altibajos pero lo soy. Tengo a la mujer que amo, termine la escuela con buen promedio, ahora soy mecánico con titulo, no hay mucha diferencia solo que ahora cobro mejor que cuando lo hacia cuando tenia unos dieciséis años.

Recuerdo mis dieciséis con cierta nostalgia, fue un año lleno de emociones; conocí a Bella, mi mejor amiga hasta la fecha, me enamore perdidamente de ella, me transforme por primera vez, la protegí, la vi irse con su vampiro, volvimos a ser amigos, pelee con vampiros neófitos, me rompieron la mitad de mi cuerpo, Bella se comprometió, hui de casa, protegí a los Cullen, me independicé de Sam e hice mi propia manada, me imprime de la hija de mi primer amor, me enamore ahora de la persona que si me correspondía.

Aun nadie de la manada entiende como me fue posible vivir todo eso sin que me explotara la cabeza, pero Sam lo sabe, el sabe lo que tuve que soportar, el dolor que Bella me hizo sufrir, muchas veces me dijo que la impronta me salvaría, que la buscara. No la encontré a tiempo y de colmo era la hija de mi mejor amiga.

Ahora Nessie tiene nueve años y aparenta como veinte años desde hace dos, a veces molesto a Bella recordándole como su hija luce mayor que ella.

Renesmee llego a la madurez total y ahora me ve como algo mas que su amigo, lo se me doy cuenta no soy ningún retrasado mental, por mucho que la Barbie y mis hermanas digan que si. Creo que ella espera que yo me le declare, lo cual me tiene entre la espada y la pared, si, la imprimación me impulsa a hacer lo que la tenga feliz, pero mi felicidad no es con ella, nunca lo será, la quiero mucho pero como a una hermanita menor, solo eso.

Mi felicidad esta con quien nunca lo hubiera pensado, me di cuenta cuando ella me propuso fugarnos juntos para escapar de nuestros problemas, la única que de verdad me entendía, la única que había sentido en carne propia el mismo dolor que me fue infringido a mi.

Ella es la luz de mis mañanas y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días, no con la niña de papi en que se ha convertido Nessie.

Hace unos días Edward hablo conmigo, el mas que nadie sabia que yo no quería a su hija, al menos no como ella hubiera querido. Me conto que su Renesmee todas las noches pedía que yo sintiera lo mismo por ella. El entendía que yo simplemente no podía, pero me pidió, mas bien me rogó, y luego amenazó que se lo diera a entender levemente distanciándome de ella.

Que mas quisiera yo, pero la estúpida impronta no me dejaba, me ataba a esa niña y no me dejaba ir.


	2. Y ¿ahora que hago?

Ahora, tengo que ir a esa casa llena de sanguijuelas contra mi voluntad consiente o algo así. El punto es que yo, o sea mi mente o mi espirito o algo de eso, no quiero ir, sin embargo la maldita impronta me jala de los #%*°=* para territorio Cullen.

Es totalmente inevitable, lo odio. Pero cuando veo la cara de esa… semivampira no puedo evitar que una sonrisa invada mi rostro, una felicidad y una paz inexplicables llegan a mí. No es para nada lo mismo que con Leah, es forzado pero a la vez demasiado natural, maldita impronta inoportuna.

Viajar en el bosque como un lobo gigante es tan liberador, hay de pronto mas espacio en tu cuerpo, te hace sentir más ágil, corres tan rápido que casi no pisas el suelo con las patas.

Hace tanto que no lo hacia, según Leah teníamos que ser normales para por fin poder encajar de lleno en la sociedad. Pero yo nunca dije que quisiera encajar con los humanos. De cualquier manera yo intento ser normal y no transformarme tan a menudo, pero es que se siente tan bien.

Sam lo ha dejado hace poco, y es mas que evidente, su estomago de lavadero ahora es de lavadora, como dice Jared. Y en realidad no esta tan viejo como para tener canas o se le caiga el cabello, tiene treinta años cronológicos aunque aparente veintisiete.

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no note el momento en que traspasé la frontera, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que el olor helado dulzón de los vampiros me abrumara. Como odio ese olor hace que me arda la nariz, más aun cuando estoy en fase lobuna.

Volver a mi cuerpo humano ya no me era complicado como en un principio, pero me daba algo así como claustrofobia, ahora el espacio era más pequeño.

Después de varios años con esta rutina de venir diario Alice había decidido que no me quería ver descalzo y sin camisa por su casa, obviamente la rubia hueca estuvo de acuerdo y últimamente Edward también, por lo que la vampiresa de bolsillo me armo todo un guardarropa en medio del bosque para que llegara vestido "como una persona decente".

Termine vestido de camisa de manga larga pantalones y zapatos con calcetines, solo faltaba la corbata. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado, perdí la noción de lo estúpido hace como ocho años.

No me queda otra que caminar los últimos cien metros a la mansión de los descendientes de Drácula.

¡Jake¡ llegaste llegaste -

Renesmee saltaba de un lado a otro aplaudiendo, se veía tan linda con las mejillas rosas, ojos chocolate brillantes y sus risos rebotando con ella. Era imposible no sentirse contagiado por su alegría, o mejor dicho euforia.

Feliz cumpleaños Nessie – le sonreí y me acerque a ella.

Corrió a abrazarme dejándome un beso muy cerca de mi boca. Me quede estático sin poder moverme, no sabia que hacer si alejarla o besarla. De repente sentí la mirada de Edward escrutando mi rostro.

Jacob ven por favor – me dijo con cara neutral

Lo seguí a su estudio cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté enfrente de su escritorio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Qué harás?- lo mire confundido – Sabes que te hablo de Renesmee-

Por hoy nada, ya después…

No hay un después Black ella ha tomado la decisión de decírtelo ella si tu no lo haces

Entonces lo confesare todo

La puerta se azoto y una mas que extaciada Renesmee entro por ella corriendo hacia mi llenando mi cara de besos.

Lo sabia, tu sientes lo mismo por mi que yo por ti. Eres un tontito por que no me lo habías dicho antes. Sabes ya no importa, ahora estaremos juntos y seremos muy felices por el resto de nuestra eternidad y -hablaba demasiado rápido, por lo que le tuve que tapar la boca.

Renesmee yo no….


End file.
